


turn on the bright lights

by Kaitein



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Она — пустота в его сердце. Он — сердце её пустоты.





	turn on the bright lights

**Author's Note:**

> Махровый СПГС, на песню Ashok - Slow Tune

Она — пустота в его сердце; несуществующие удары о грудную клетку, тонкие неслышные всхлипы в парах алкоголя её квартирки.

Он — сердце её пустоты; янтарь, что сияет ярче солнца. 

Кислота, разъедающая до кости; капни в спирт и получи эфир, пахнущий вкусно, но нестойкий, летучий. Испаряющийся из закрытой наглухо комнаты вместе с первым солнцем, что лучами прорывается сквозь стёкла окон и его очков.

Глаза — это зеркало души, но своё нутро Дирк прячет, оберегает ревностно треугольной чернотой. 

"В тихом омуте черти водятся", — думает Рокси, боясь нырнуть в эту холодную воду трезвой — но оковы страха спадают вместе с приятным ощущением хмелька. Девушка теперь не то что бы неуверенно ходит по кромке воды — вбегает в ледяную стихию, крича и визжа про себя. Чтобы не было так страшно, ведь он молчит и голосом вести не будет, путь к себе не покажет. Может, если проводником будет она, то он всё же найдёт?

Рокси тянется к нему, будто к солнцу, закрыв под замком ковалентных связей его привязанность к Джейку, проводит как можно нежнее бледной рукой по скуле, ощущая лишь гладко выбритую щеку; царапает до крови пальцы об острый угол его челюсти. Хорошо, что тормоза все отбиты и назавтра об этом она и не вспомнит — будет немного стыдно, ведь отбивать парня у парня как-то... неловко.

Лалонд заливисто смеётся и порывисто обнимает его, пытается передать всей глубиной взгляда золотую середину своей внутренней лихорадки, что-то среднее между "без ума" и "до безумия"

но сила немного не рассчитана — и её ослепляет рикошетом от чёрного стекла. 

Конец, она сражена. 

Увы, спасательный круг еще остаётся безмолвным наблюдателем, мэм. Ничем не можем вам помочь.

Тонущая не собирается сдаваться и барахтается, глотает ледяную отстранённость напротив литрами, вдавливаясь в твёрдое тело, притягивает слегка трясущимися ладонями за подбородок его ближе к себе, но Страйдер в последний момент аккуратно, но твёрдо перехватывает её руку и сухим поцелуем в щеку шепчет "нет". С каким-то трепетом внутри Рокси отмечает, что тонкие губы Дирка обветрены, и на фоне заведённых до упора, звенящих струн души этот немного интимный факт распускается нежным и пышным пионом.

...но искрившийся лопающимися пузырьками над бокалом туман испаряется — шалость не удалась, и кто-то ловко утягивает её на дно. Внутри всё мрачнеет и сковывается апатичной мерзлотой, в то время как она пытается держать беззаботную улыбку, и, как обычно, пытается свести всё в шутку — мол, "посмотри на меня, я все еще на ногах, Ди-Страй, и бью свои рекорды по способности что-то делать после такого количества вина".

Дирк еле заметно улыбается тенью ухмылки, и, как заботливый старший брат, укладывает обмякшую и старательно скалящуюся Лалонд на кровать, накрывает пушистым одеялом. Рокси закрывает глаза (или, точнее, закатывает), когда он подтыкает его, и, туша свет в доме, как и её надежды на эту попытку, покидает внезапно ставшую огромной крохотную квартирку.

Её мама раньше пробовала рассказывать ей сказки на ночь, про принцесс и их рыцарей в сияющих доспехах. Все были построены чётко и ясно, словно руководство к действию, где голова дракона откроет путь к принцессе, а титул автоматически даст право на требование счастливой жизни с рыцарем в придачу. 

Жалко, что мать не пояснила, что делать, если особа королевской крови — не ты, а он; а роль дракона (тут Рокси полусонно хохочет) выполняет паж. Судьба — чертовски изобретательная девица, вручившая ей в руки силу Ничего; небось, хихикает сейчас гаденько и развлекается, наблюдая, как она вывернется, когда из всего арсенала у неё лишь пустота, еще одна недопитая бутылка вина и слегка пахнущий его одеколоном полосатый шарф. Лалонд недовольно поводит носом, зарывается глубже в лиловую ткань, заворачивается гусеницей в одеяло и проваливается в вымученный сон, милосердно принимающий её в радушные объятия прохладной тьмы.

Завтра насмешливыми фанфарами похмелье в голове ознаменует новый бесконечный день, где Страйдер вновь пробьёт к чёрту её кипящую в крови броню еще одним поворотом ручки входной двери, а Рокси даст слово, что больше не облачится в эфемерные винные доспехи, и нарушит его вместе с привычным порядком вещей и обычной для этого дома тишиной.

Он – сердце её беспомощной пустоты, недостижимая мечта на расстоянии вытянутой руки, выжатая в прозрачность бокала дырка символа аспекта.


End file.
